


Crocevia.

by pazpas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pazpas/pseuds/pazpas
Summary: “Non leggermi la mente, maledetto idiota.”“Non che ci sia poi molto da leggere.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sciagura a te @Beatrix_Bilqis, è tutta colpa tua.
> 
> Ps. Mi ha costretto.
> 
> Eventuali errori scovati sempre ben accetti. Buona lettura!

L’armatura era un abominio con quel caldo, l’afa irrespirabile di quel piccolo sputo boscoso dimenticato da dio lo rendeva ancora più irritabile del solito.

E la piccola peste scomposta sulla sella non aiutava, con quella sua vocina stridula e insufficiente. Cazzo. Avrebbe maledetto Wendy fino a che quella zecca non fosse tornata a casa.

O non fosse morta.

“Piantala, sei inquietante.” Strideva nelle orecchie come il suono di un corvo molesto e petulante. Il biondo levò gli occhi al cielo.

“Ti stavo immaginando morta dissanguata.” Diede un bello strattone alle briglie del cavallo, sorridendole come un indemoniato. La peste rimase a fissarlo ad occhi sgranati, evitando di disarcionarsi e per capire, forse per l’ennesima volta, quanto di vero ci fosse nelle sue parole. “Magari al prossimo contratto ti uso come esca.”

“Non puoi!” Billy strinse i denti all’ennesimo picco stridulo. “Non puoi! Wendy ti ha fatto promet-

Spense le orecchie, quantomeno provò con tutte le forze a eliminare ogni minimo rumore esterno. Era bloccato lì; la rossina si era nascosta e l’aveva seguito; una volta scoperto che aveva qualcuno attaccato al culo (non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma la stronzetta era particolarmente furtiva per la sua età), aveva quasi rischiato la pelle per lanciarla via dalle unghie di un wraith.

Oh, sì. Era stato divertente. In particolare quando era quasi morto, e adesso il sudore gli incendiava la pelle come l’inferno attraverso le bende che gli avvolgevano il petto.

Era riuscito a trovare il cadavere dello spettro e bruciarlo, ma soprattutto a non lanciare la zecca tra le fiamme, poi aveva contattato Wendy per farla venire a prendere. La strigliata della maga lo aveva appagato a sufficienza, poi era morto una volta di più.

“Cosa?”

“Hai capito.” Ed ecco che si era ritrovato a doverle fare da babysitter fino a che non fossero venuti a recuperarla, _appena possibile_. Il teletrasporto era fuori discussione fintanto che la maga si trovava nella Regione Triangolare. E sua madre non sembrava rintracciabile al momento.

“Ho già detto che mi dispiace!” Il cavallo nitrì per protesta. Billy gli accarezzò la testa con compassione. Era riuscita a irritare ogni forma di vita presente nel raggio di cinque chilometri.

“Ho già detto che non me ne frega un cazzo.”

“Billy…” Ed ecco che ricominciava.

“No.” Tentò di bloccarla sul nascere, ma ormai la prepotenza non sembrava più funzionare dopo una settimana di sbraiti e minacce.

“Non devi per forza tenermi con te, puoi anche-

“No.”

“Ma-

“Giuro che ti taglio la lingua.” Stavolta era a un passo dall’ipnotizzarla per tenerla imbambolata e silenziosa fino alla prima locanda disponibile. Erano ancora lontani, di crocevia e indicazioni neanche l’ombra. Probabilmente avrebbero impiegato un’intera giornata di cammino per arrivare a destinazione.

Billy pregò di mantenersi calmo abbastanza prima di strangolarla sul serio.

Aveva bevuto, tirando qualche occhiata alla peste che nel frattempo si era messa a vincere un bel gruzzolo a gwent contro un soldato parecchio idiota. Tommy era perfino più ubriaco di lui, ma la cosa non poteva che giovare a entrambi. Meno vigile era, più informazioni riusciva a spillargli e meno leccate di culo riceveva da quel collega inutile. Era tipico, ogni qualvolta si ritrovava con un contratto particolarmente ostico, lo chiamava per cederglielo, omettendo informazioni fondamentali che potevano anche arrivare a ucciderlo. Ma erano sempre strapagati, l’unica probabile abilità di quell’idiota era riuscire a trovare contratti di quella portata. E offriva sempre da bere, prima e dopo.

Ma stavolta era diverso, stavolta Tommy si era lasciato sfuggire qualcosa che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Billy irrimediabilmente.

“Quindi stiamo parlando di cinque contratti assieme?”

“Già, quel bastardo-“ si era fermato a metà, cominciando a fissare Billy con sconcerto. Non era la prima volta che _quel bastardo_ saltava fuori, ma nonostante i vari tentativi di estorcergli informazioni d’interesse, Tommy si era sempre bloccato prima di rivelare troppo.

Scoppiò in una breve risata sommessa e studiò l’amico con gli occhi già appannati dal sonno e dalla sbronza: “Vedrai.”

“Vedrò _cosa_?”

“Devi solo parlare con chi troverai nella casa, farti dire dove sono. Non ucciderlo però, mi serve.”

“Si può sapere chi cazzo è questo tizio?”

Tommy gli tirò un’occhiata lugubre, fermando le labbra sul boccale: “Un fatto personale.”

Non era riuscito a ottenere nient’altro, ma almeno si sarebbe levato di dosso quella zecca per l’intera giornata successiva.

Casa.

Tommy doveva essere stato ubriaco anche in quel caso. Era la terza volta che tornava nel solito crocevia ma per quanto lo confortasse pensare di essere stato vittima di uno scherzo, sapeva che qualcosa non tornava.

_Magia_.

Il posto era stato protetto da una barriera che lo portava a girare in cerchio e ritrovarsi sempre nel luogo iniziale. E la parte irritante era che non riusciva a trovare neanche un indizio che ci fosse una fonte magica all’origine. Il medaglione non era caldo, non brillava, ma aveva brividi fitti dietro la nuca che non gli piacevano. Per niente.

Controllò il cartello delle indicazioni ancora una volta. La sinistra portava alla locanda da cui era venuto, la destra, verso la prossima città. Doveva seguire quest’ultima e tagliare verso sinistra non appena avesse notato un segno rosso su un albero, che non si era fatto notare. Si era inoltrato tra le fronde comunque ritrovandosi a girare senza senso anche accostandosi al sentiero. Ma allora dove poteva scorgere la barriera? Dov’era l’errore che poteva permettergli di attraversarla?

“Dio, certe volte mi chiedo come fai a essere così idiota.”

Billy levò un ringhio talmente profondo da farla sobbalzare. La ragazzina si ritrasse di colpo e si fissarono in silenzio, mentre il biondo cominciava con lunghi respiri contenuti, tenendosi le tempie.

“Che ci fai qui?” Ruggì allora, gli occhi gialli lucenti di rabbia.

La rossa strinse i palmi: “È un trucco idiota, davvero non ci arrivi?”

“Torna alla locanda, non puoi venire con me!”

“Dall’ubriaco? Neanche per idea! E poi hai bisogno di me a quanto pare.” Ignorò completamente ogni ulteriore protesta da parte sua e si avvicinò tranquilla al cartello del crocevia. Lo analizzò per un po’, stranamente in silenzio, tanto che Billy tacque vedendola superare i cinque minuti di apnea vocale.

“Sei sicuro di non aver visto cose strane mentre giravi in tondo? Tipo parti offuscate o pareti rocciose?”

“No.” Respirò fra i denti, contenendo ulteriori insulti. La rossa iniziò a battere un piede e guardarsi attorno con fare circospetto: “Deve essere bravo se non c’è neanche una falla apparente.”

“Apparente?”

“C’è sempre, che tu lo voglia o meno.” Spiegò brevemente. Per un momento fuggevole, Billy provò quasi dispiacere per quella peste. Sua madre era una maga, lei apparentemente no. E da come parlava e spiegava la magia ogni volta che ne aveva occasione, trapelava tutto quel sentimento impellente di appartenenza e desiderio verso un mondo che aveva deciso di escluderla.

“Sei sempre tornato qui, giusto?” Max interruppe quel flusso di pensieri e il biondo annuì con un grugnito, le braccia perennemente conserti. “Allora dovrebbe essere qui.”

“La falla?”

“Già, ma dove?” Billy si avvicinò al centro dello spiazzo, vicino alla ragazzina. Ora capiva perché si era bloccata a fissare quel pezzo di legno fin troppo intensamente. Era l’unica cosa su cui potevano avere un qualche potere.

“Sì.” Lo fissò con approvazione mentre ruotava le indicazioni per il verso opposto sul chiodo di coesione. “Potrebbe funzionare.”

Aveva funzionato. Billy percepì un cambio d’aria minimo, come un soffio di vento caldo contro quella parte sensibile della nuca. Ormai non poteva più liberarsi della peste però, se davvero erano riusciti ad entrare dentro a quell’incantesimo, seguendo la strada se la sarebbe ritrovata appresso comunque.

“Zitta e non starmi tra i piedi.” E cominciarono ad avviarsi, lasciando il cavallo imbrigliato al cartello di ritorno.

Passarono ore, o così parvero a entrambi. La ragazzina quantomeno si era astenuta dal parlare.

Poi il medaglione aveva cominciato a bruciare, vibrare e illuminarsi e Billy si era bloccato a fissare il paesaggio ombroso del tardo pomeriggio. Era quasi il crepuscolo. Levò un braccio verso di lei meccanicamente. Max si ritrasse di colpo dietro le sue spalle, trattenendo un singulto. Estrasse la spada di ferro. Doveva essere un mago, per forza.

“Non parlare.”

“Che hai visto? Non sento niente.”

Non rispose e cominciò ad avvicinarsi verso le fronde dinanzi. Fino a pochi minuti prima gli uccelli avevano cinguettato tranquillamente, il vento smuoveva il bosco circostante, adesso tutto taceva in un limbo impenetrabile e inquietante. Seguì il selciato inclinando la testa, i sensi all’erta, ma qualunque cosa ci fosse nei pressi sfruttò quella pausa per attaccare.

E non la vide arrivare, non in tempo nonostante i sensi da witcher.

Fu sbalzato via da un braccio inumanamente forte, Max lanciò un grido orripilato. I suono lo raggiunse come un proiettile ma ritardato, aveva colpito la testa contro un tronco. Fece per rialzarsi giusto il tempo di ricevere un calcio in pancia e rotolare via contro l’ennesima corteccia.

“Billy!”

Stavolta riuscì a vederla e perfino parare una serie di unghie uncinate. Era una donna.

Corna, gambe caprine. Avvenente come un demonio.

“Succube di merda!” Riuscì a colpirla in pancia e questa cadde riarsa contro il muschio ai piedi di una quercia. Riuscì a sfilare l’arma d’argento giusto in tempo per parare l’ennesimo affondo delle sue mani taglienti. Urlò per la furia e riuscì a staccarsela di dosso appena in tempo per schivare l’ennesima un’unghiata che gli avrebbe reciso il collo. Invece lo colpì in viso, cavandogli quasi un occhio.

La voce era gutturale, cavernosa e contrastante con la sua avvenenza: “Come hai fatto-

Billy era talmente fuori di sé per l’adrenalina che non le prestò attenzione. Si lanciò su di lei prima che provasse a rialzarsi e la spada andò a conficcarsi dritta sulla spalla. La donna tirò un urlo agghiacciante, tanto acuto che Max gridò a sua volta per l’orrore.

“Chi cazzo sei?”

La succube riuscì ad afferrargli una spalla e conficcargliela con le unghie acuminate. Billy in tutta risposta strinse di colpo le mascelle e affondò ancora di più la lama sulla spalla. La sentì trattenere un altro urlo abominevole. I capelli le si erano appiccicati alla fronte e sulle guance tra lacrime e sudore.

“Chi cazzo sei? Come hai fatto a creare un incantesimo del genere?” La spalla sanguinava ma lei ormai non premeva più tanto forte, stava perdendo troppo sangue, aveva cominciato a tremare fitta.

“Non lo ripeterò di nuovo.” Le prese il viso dolorante perché lo guardasse bene. Sembrava soddisfatta in quel delirio sofferente. Strinse forte il mento per strattonarla.

“Billy, no!”

“Zitta e ferma lì!”

La succube gli sputò dritto in viso, ridendo sommessamente. Max sussultò orripilata. Era stata una scelta poco saggia visto quanto lo aveva fatto irritare. La rossa non riuscì a emettere neanche un suono. Voleva urlargli di fermarsi ma era paralizzata dal terrore e il witcher non l’avrebbe ascoltata comunque.

“Bene allora.” Estrasse la lama dalla spalla e la donna gemette dal profondo dello stomaco, in preda agli spasmi. La punta si fermò sul suo seno mentre piantava i piedi sopra a quel corpo gracile. La sentì trattenere il respiro e continuò a tenere il suo sguardo omicida mentre si preparava a ucciderla.

Ammirevole. Davvero. Era la prima volta che trovava una succube così decisa a non tentennare, a non pregarlo di risparmiarla.

Peccato che poi avesse sorriso, in maniera strada e languida come il presagio di una risata, e Billy si fosse sentito incredibilmente pesante tutt’ad un tratto.

Ogni cosa stava vorticando davanti ai suoi occhi appannati. Si era tirato a sedere troppo velocemente, provando ad aggrapparsi al tavolino che invece aveva seguito la sua mano, facendolo ricadere a terra in tutto il suo peso.

“Billy!”

Si era arpionato alle braccia. La nausea lo minacciò con un formicolio ignobile e schioccò la lingua. Era stato incantato. Percepiva ancora il sapore ferroso della magia sulle labbra. Il collo prudeva per i brividi.

Sentì qualcuno strattonarlo e finì per rotolare sulla schiena, guardando il soffitto. Stava per vomitare l’anima, voleva vomitare l’anima, non riusciva neanche a parlare.

Una sagoma si era fatta avanti sulla sua visuale limitata. Impiegò parecchio per metterla a fuoco.

“Beh, te lo sei meritato. L’hai quasi uccisa.”

“Chi cazzo sei?” Biascicò, impastando le parole come un ubriaco. Riuscii a portarsi una mano alla testa dolorante, ma sembrò pesare fin troppo e gli ricadde sullo stomaco.

Uomo. Era un uomo. No, un ragazzo.

“Sei tu-

“Allora cercavi me.” Mormorò impensierito, accucciandosi sopra il suo viso. Era incauto, Billy avrebbe potuto afferrarlo per la gola e spezzargli il collo. Forse non lo riteneva in grado di muoversi.

“Che cazzo mi hai dato?”

Il ragazzo voltò il capo verso un suono di passi sostenuto e allungò la mano per fermarla. Max si era avvicinata di scatto, per poi bloccarsi al primo cenno. Billy osservò la scena con una buona dose di fatica, ma nonostante l’offuscamento non poté fare a meno di notare il potere che quel pezzo di merda sembrava avere sulla ragazzina.

“Ti ho solo indebolito per un po’-

“Max!” L’urlo uscì sregolato, obliquo e gracchiante. “Max! Che ti ha fatto?”

La ragazzina si avvicinò di qualche passo verso la sua visuale e Billy strinse gli occhi per metterla a fuoco. Stava bene, apparentemente. Era viva, sana e salva.

“Niente. Non mi ha fatto niente, Billy. Lui-

“Il sangue.” Deglutì a fatica.

Il ragazzo era distratto. Max si guardò le mani ricordandosi di colpo che era insanguinata per gran parte del vestito roseo. Billy dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per trovare le energie. Neanche quell’idiota doveva esserselo aspettato perché gli fu sopra senza che questo avesse il tempo di provare alcunché. Max lanciò un grido orribile: “No! Billy! Fermo!”

Stava fumando di rabbia, ma per la prima volta da interi minuti riuscì a mettere a fuoco il viso di quel ragazzo contratto dal dolore. Lo stava soffocando, provò a divincolarsi senza successo.

Sarebbe anche riuscito a ucciderlo se quella piccola peste non fosse intervenuta, tirandogli un colpo proprio contro la ferita dei giorni prima. Billy mollò la presa come se gli avessero appena sgonfiato i polmoni di colpo, grugnendo e imprecando a mezza voce. Il ragazzo lo colpì allo stomaco con il ginocchio e lo fece ricadere a terra.

“Maledetto coglione!” Tossì, ancora rosso in viso e fuori di sé dalla rabbia. Annaspò senza poso, entrambi contorti da ruggiti diversi e Billy provò a rotolare lontano dal suo corpo, finché non si sentì afferrare per la spalla nuda, ritrovandosi a gemere in maniera inumana per l’ennesima scossa elettrica.

Con uno spasmo automatico gli aveva afferrato il polso in questione. Gli occhi di fuori dalla rabbia e dal delirio sofferente e offuscato. Il ragazzo era ancora paonazzo ma non tentennò minimamente e strinse di più la presa sulla ferita fresca. Fu solo in quel momento che Billy notò le bende.

Lo aveva curato.

L’espressione smarrita di quel breve istante lo portò di nuovo verso quegli occhi scuri che sembravano trattenersi dall’incendiarlo vivo.

“Ti ho curato, sì.”

“Non leggermi la mente, maledetto idiota.”

“Non che ci sia poi molto da leggere.” Obbiettò sarcastico, mollando finalmente la presa. Si lasciò cadere seduto, respirando grandi boccate d’aria a più riprese e Billy decise di restare calmo il tempo sufficiente per ricollegare quanto era avvenuto in quei minuti. Divenne tutto estremamente chiaro.

“Non è morta?”

“No.” Fu secco e brutale, come un ringhio di un lupo e il biondo si ritrovò a ghignare per la sua espressione battagliera. Strinse gli occhi spossato, ancora ridente: “E mi hai salvato anche se ti ho quasi ucciso la guardia del corpo?”

“Non è la mia guardia, è mia amica.” Replicò perfino più infervorato. Billy seguì i suoi movimenti sconnessi mentre tentava di rialzarsi e suo malgrado si ritrovò a fare lo stesso.

Max era immobile, la studiò per bene mentre questo provava a reggersi nuovamente al tavolino: “L’hai aiutato?” Annaspò incattivito.

“È brava, con le pozioni.” Rispose per lei l’altro, cominciando ad avvicinarsi agli estremi di quella casa sbilenca e polverosa. Era una tipica abitazione da mago dei boschi, non c’erano incantesimi di ampliamento in quella cucina alchemica, ma era ricca di piante e dalle finestre incrostate di polline si scorgeva il giardino da erboraio esperto. E era giorno. Quanto era passato?

Max si avvicinò abbastanza perché gli arrivasse ad altezza petto. Si guardarono con empatia e la domanda muta che gli rivolse lo spiazzò nella sua risposta genuina. Max lo strinse incurante delle ferite, scusandosi in fretta al sentirlo gemere, per la sorpresa più che altro.

“Stai bene?” Aveva gli occhi appannati, Billy si ritrovò ad annuire sommessamente. “Mi dispiace, eri ferito, mi sono fidata e ti ha curato. Lo so che-

“Va bene.” Bloccò quella valanga di sensi di colpa sul nascere e si staccò educatamente dalle sue braccia mingherline. Il mago li stava guardando con un’espressione strana e vagamente rattristata. Passò un panno umido alla ragazzina perché si pulisse.

“Chi sei tu?” Billy ancora faticava a fidarsi. Era normale per lui, era scettico per natura, e tutti i maghi che aveva incontrato si erano sempre rivelati infami e viscidi nei loro propositi. Quel ragazzo invece sembrava buono, genuinamente gentile e altruista, cosa che nella sua peculiarità lo allertava perfino di più.

“Steve.”

“Che ci fa un mago in questo posto dimenticato da dio?”

“Oh, capisco.” Fece sarcastico. “Pensi che tutti noi siamo tipi snob che se la spassano a raggirare i ricchi a Vizima.”

“Non ho incontrato ancora nessuno che mi abbia smentito.” Replicò in fretta, voltandosi completamente a guardarlo e tastandosi la spalla atrofizzata. Stava bene, la muoveva e non bruciava. “Di _voi_.” Aggiunse infine, un poco incuriosito dalla sua espressione analitica.

Quel ragazzo sembrava non essere in sé. Lo studiava con un espressione tanto inflessibile da metterlo perfino a disagio.

“Chi ti ha mandato?”

“Non sono cazzi tuoi.” La risposta non gli piacque ma lo fece reagire. Si appoggiò al tavolo da lavoro munito di mortaio e Billy analizzò ogni suo minimo movimento come se potesse attaccarlo da un momento all’altro. Possibilità plausibile, anche se non avrebbe avuto molto senso curarlo e mantenerlo in vita.

“Perché mi hai guarito?”

Steve lo studiò ancora, poi guardò Max di ripiego, improvvisamente ingentilito: “Ti va di aiutarmi con i giardino?”

La ragazzina sobbalzò per l’eccitazione e annuì vistosamente: “Che devo fare?”

“Prendi della _verbena_ , dei funghi _sewant_ , aconito, _mandragora_ e del prezzemolo.” Le indicò un cestino di frasche di fianco alla porta verde dell’ingresso e la ragazzina sgusciò via, sbattendola con una folata.

Il witcher lo studiò sempre più insospettito mentre si adagiava sul banchetto dietro di lui. Tentennò per qualche secondo: “ _Gufo fulvo_?”

“Superiore, sì. Devi recuperare le forze, hai perso molto sangue.”

“ _Perché mi stai aiutando_?” Gli era uscita più come un ruggito di sorta dal fondo della gola, insistente e irritato. Si stava irritando infatti, molto. Odiava che qualcuno intervenisse su di lui, anche se poteva averne bisogno, ma soprattutto se non lo aveva chiesto e in particolare quando uno sconosciuto sembrava ignorare la sua volontà.

“Non la sto ignorando, penso che tu sia troppo orgoglioso per chiedere.” Mormorò con un ghigno che gli fece andare il sangue al cervello nel giro di un secondo.

Spostò il tavolino tra loro con una manata e si avvicinò a grandi falcate furibonde. Steve non si mosse, lo sguardo di nuovo battagliero e in procinto di attaccare a bisogno. Billy lo strattonò per la veste in pelle aderente senza ottenere reazione.

“Non provare più a entrarmi in testa, non lo ripeterò di nuovo.”

“Giusto, perché non posso essere sospettoso verso un witcher in casa mia.”

“Non ti ho chiesto io di aiutarmi.”

“Mi serviva sapere perché eri qui, ma sembri parecchio preparato a mettere muri mentali quando si tratta di domande scomode.” Sussurrò, assottigliando le iridi. Billy si sentì incredibilmente a disagio davanti a quell’occhiata profonda, tanto che lo lasciò in fretta, scostandosi di qualche passo. Batté le palpebre e deglutì inavvertitamente: “Sono venuto per cinque contratti.”

“Che tipo di contratti?”

Billy tentennò, la testa pesava in maniera strada: “Una- _bruxa_ …un _silvano_ -“ barcollò indietro e strinse i denti tenendosi le tempie. Stava faticando a pensare, c’era qualcosa che non andava, la testa lo riportava sempre a quel flusso di informazioni impellenti e divenne difficile concentrarsi su altro. Perché glielo stava dicendo-non doveva-

L’occhiata che gli rivolse era di fuoco, ma Steve non si scompose, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre Billy arretrava ancora fino a colpire il tavolino: “Smettila, ora!”

“Non lo farò. Ti conviene dirmi quello che voglio sapere e andartene.”

“Posso ucciderti, mago del cazzo, posso farlo senza insanguinarmi l’armatura ulteriormente.”

Non aveva con sé le spade, quell’idiota gliele aveva nascoste, ma poteva benissimo usare i segni per distrarlo a sufficienza e combattere con le armi di fortuna all’interno della stanza. Sentì una scossa in più all’interno della testa, profonda e scomoda come se prudesse in profondità. La voce del ragazzo arrivò dritta dalla mente: “Non puoi, ti ho sedato. Se volessi potrei farti svenire di nuovo per quanto mi pare.”

“Maledizi-“ Si lanciò su di lui ma finì a terra ai suoi piedi, annaspando, come se una forza invisibile lo avesse abbattuto e attratto verso il pavimento. Stava sudando fitto, i polmoni erano in fiamme. Sentì la sua mano sul viso livido e cianotico mentre gli sollevava il mento per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Piantala di resistere.”

“Vaffanculo.”

La mente stridette di nuovo, sentì la voce di Max verso l’esterno ovattata. Si stava avvicinando per tornare. Quanto tempo era passato? Si sforzò per guardare nella sua direzione e sentì una fitta al petto prepotente.

“Non le farò del male.” La voce del ragazzo ormai era un vortice dentro la sua mente, le orecchie pulsavano incessanti. Se fosse stato lucido, non sarebbe mai tornato a guardarlo in viso come se lo stesse pregando. Si sarebbe odiato per essere finito soggiogato da un idiota del genere, per essere incapace di reagire, di muoversi e protestare.

L’idea di Max in salvo cominciò a fluire come una sensazione piacevole, assieme a un’onda calda. Lo stava incantando, era riuscito a convincerlo, a estorcergli una fiducia indomita e incomprensibile.

Prima ancora che Max ruotasse di nuovo la maniglia, si ritrovò a parlare a lingua sciolta senza più opporre resistenza.

Era di nuovo sdraiato, ma stavolta stava bene. Più che bene, era vigile e riposato come non si sentiva da anni. Si alzò lentamente e notò Max fare un salto sorpreso sulla sedia.

“Come stai?”

Si portò una mano al capo senza apparente motivo. Le bende erano sparite, notò subito come ogni ferita di fosse cicatrizzata alla perfezione e sentì una stretta allo stomaco. Lo sguardo che rivolse alla ragazzina fu involontariamente furioso, tanto che questa tentennò nell’avvicinarsi e restò a schiena ritta dove l’aveva scorta.

“Siamo tornati alla locanda?” Era una domanda retorica. Era la stanza doveva aveva alloggiato la notte prima. Max rimase immobile vicino al pranzo insipido e lasciò ricadere la forchetta.

“Ti ho riportato io.”

“Mi ha ipnotizzato, quello stronzo!” Gridò fuori di sé, lanciando la prima cosa che gli capitò a tiro contro la libreria, facendo crollare a terra alcuni manuali. Nello stesso momento, Tommy entrò con espressione scettica. Si guardarono, il collega lo studiò per qualche secondo poi sorrise mellifluo: “È andata bene se sei vivo.”

“Va’ al diavolo!”

“Mi ha quasi ucciso l’ultima volta.” Riferì, tirando un’occhiata divertita alla rossa che pareva vegliarlo con disgusto e paura evidente. Billy la analizzò giusto qualche secondo, notandola così immobile e incredibilmente taciturna, ma accantonò subito l’informazione.

“Che cazzo di problema ha?”

“Sta proteggendo dei mostri assassini.” Riferì monocorde l’altro, posandosi sulla porta richiusa con le spalle larghe. L’armatura era enorme per la sua stazza da mingherlino, pareva un corvo che gonfiava il petto prima del canto stridulo.

Billy strinse i denti ricordato l’ipnosi. Sprazzi di memorie sconnesse si ammassarono in un fiume confuso: il ragazzo che lo guariva con unguenti e bende, Max che piangeva per qualcosa, “No, non può saperlo, nessuno può”, “Potremmo aiutarti-

“Che ti ha fatto?” Tommy bloccò quel flusso e Billy si sentì vagamente spiazzato nel ritrovarsi di nuovo a contatto con la realtà della stanza. Max deglutì e stavolta Tommy se ne accorse: “Che vi ha fatto, uh? Ti ha incantato?”

“No.” Tremolò la rossa. “No, mi ha detto-“ si alzò, incredibilmente infervorata tutt’ad un tratto e con un cipiglio battagliero. Tommy non perse la flemma e rise prima ancora che finisse la frase: “Oh, sì. Ti ha ipnotizzato per bene.”

“Non è così!”

“Come lo sai?” Mormorò questo mellifluo. “Se non sei una strega, come lo sai, eh?”

Billy prese aria, già esausto: “Finitela.”

Il witcher gli lanciò un’occhiata strana ma ubbidì per il tempo sufficiente a distarsi su altro: “Immagino non ti interessi più.”

“Mi interessa eccome, ma la prossima volta non riuscirà a imbambolarmi.”

“No, Billy-Lui-

“Dovremmo andare in due magari.” Propose l’altro, interrompendo la ragazzina. “Così tu pensi a lui, sei il più forte di noi, mentre io cerco i contratti. Possiamo dividerci il compenso.”

Max era inorridita. Lo guardò supplicante.

Billy strinse i denti e annuì suo malgrado. Era pressoché impossibile per lui ammettere, né soprattutto accettare, di ricevere aiuto, ma quel figlio di puttana si era rivelato più forte del previsto e probabilmente lo aveva del tutto sottovalutato. “Domani.”

“Bene.” Tommy sorrise tranquillo. “Ma come hai spezzato l’incantesimo?”

“Quale incantesimo?”

“Del crocevia. Era da parecchio che cercavo quello stronzo senza trovarlo, poi ho scoperto che si era stabilito qui e ogni dettaglio che mi avevano riferito non tornava.”

“Basta che-

“Non sono d’accordo!” Gridò allora Max. Si voltò verso il biondo che la studiò evidentemente confuso da quell’improvvisa sfuriata. “È buono Billy! Ti ha curato, e non sta proteggendo nessuno! L’altra sera hai detto che per te è una cosa personale, non mi fido di lui!”

Billy soppesò quella filippica con la dovuta cautela mentre il collega cominciava a ridere di gusto: “Tu pensa cosa origlia la piattola quando non stiamo attenti.”

“È vero?” Il biondo aggrottò la fronte e Tommy si impensierì di colpo.

“Sì.” Tenne il suo sguardo come mai prima, cosa che lo mise decisamente in allarme. “Sì, ha provato a uccidermi molto tempo fa. Mi ha tradito, eravamo amici. Ma non lo cerco per questo, so che sta proteggendo quei mostri, dobbiamo fare il nostro dovere.”

“Ma-

“Max.” Billy le lanciò un’occhiata d’ammonimento e grazie al cielo, per una volta sembrò gelare di colpo.

“Quindi?” Proseguì Tommy tranquillo. “Come ci si arriva?”

“Te lo mostrerò, domani.” Fece Billy a quel punto. “Ora voglio riposare, fuori dalle palle.”

Non dirgli niente sull’incantesimo del crocevia era stata una scelta stranamente ponderata per un tipo come lui. Anche se del mago a lui non fregava assolutamente un cazzo. Anche se arrivare a fondo a questa storia intricata era solo mera curiosità. Non si era sentito tranquillo.

Max continuava a fissarlo con disgusto a fasi alterne. Provò a chiederle se ricordasse qualcosa ma anche lei era confusa dagli eventi, e non mentiva. Si sforzò di ricordare più volte, ma l’aveva ipnotizzata, le aveva fatto dimenticare ogni cosa come aveva provato a fare anche con lui. Per una volta però i sensi da witcher si erano attivati e anche la resilienza mentale conseguente. Le memorie tornavano all’improvviso e a sprazzi, impiegava parecchio per ricollegarle con la giusta tempistica.

Tommy era strano, Billy lo aveva notato e la cosa lo aveva colpito come un dardo. Non si era mai davvero fidato di lui. Né all’addestramento, nonostante fossero cresciuti insieme, neanche quando avevano lasciato la regione dopo che molti dei loro compagni avevano deciso di abbandonare il lavoro del witcher per darsi agli omicidi a pagamento. C’era un motivo se ogni altra scuola odiava quella del Gatto, anche lui odiava i suoi stessi colleghi codardi. Ma Tommy aveva proseguito con ciò che gli era stato impartito contro ogni pronostico, come lui e pochi altri, e-che Billy sapesse- non si era mai dato al mercenarismo.

Ma era sleale, aveva sempre avuto una sorta di ammirazione e invidia verso il biondo e chiunque fosse minimamente superiore a lui in ogni campo, arrivando perfino a rischiare di uccidere con i suoi sabotaggi durante l’addestramento. Byers, ad esempio, gli aveva sfregiato la faccia passandogli un ingrediente che aveva fatto esplodere il costrutto.

No, Billy era stato stranamente cauto a non dirgli nulla sull’incantesimo. Sarebbe stato attento anche l’indomani. Aveva bisogno di lui, era un’ottima risorsa, ma se avesse provato a fare cazzate sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.


	2. Chapter 2

“Billy!”

Max stava piangendo a dirotto. Una serie di lacrime gli ricaddero sul viso e Billy tornò in sé il tempo sufficiente per subire il dolore della ferita tutt’assieme. Gemette a denti stretti, tenendosi il fianco e muovendo di scatto tutto quel fascio di muscoli innescato e dolorante. Stava sanguinando, stava sanguinando sul letto e rischiava di morire dissanguato. Era intorpidito, il solo dolore iniziò a tenerlo vigile e aggrappato alla vita.

Poi vide Susan. Fu come uno schiaffo in pieno viso e non poté impedirsi di annaspare e stringere gli occhi per la fitta improvvisa al petto. Sentì la sua mano trattenere la ferita, tamponarla.

“Calmo, tesoro, calmo.” Divenne una cantilena cullante. Che cazzo ci faceva lei lì? Era venuta a riprendersi la figlia?

La sentì mormorare frasi sconnesse e appannate dal riverbero nelle orecchie. Tutto divenne ovattato e sedante. Sentì lo sfrigolio della magia, l’elettricità statica nell’aria che gli rabbrividì la nuca, poi il sapore ferroso sulle labbra.

“Piano.” Lo ammonì dolcemente, cercando i suoi occhi. Ci si arpionò, così caldi, color mogano. Perse delle lacrime: la magia curativa di quella donna lo portava sempre a una tensione emotiva insostenibile. Se fosse stato in condizioni, avrebbe cominciato a urlare, protestare e staccarsi provocando dolore fisico a entrambi per rigetto. L’ultima volta la magia era volata nell’aria e aveva quasi fatto esplodere la torre delle maghe come un gas combustibile.

E come ogni altra volta, si era dissociato. Aveva rivisto l’oceano dei suoi occhi, i capelli lunghi e solari ricadere sui suoi e sorridere di gentilezza. Aveva udito la sua voce nei ricordi di quando era piccolo, perfino canti che pensava di essere ormai riuscito a rimuovere permanentemente.

Invece era inerme e gemente mentre sentiva il corpo tendersi per rimarginarsi e tutte le sue energie focalizzare su quell’unico punto ferito.

Durò poco, ma parvero ore intense per il biondo. Impiegò parecchio per riprendersi davvero dall’offuscamento elettrico e emotivo, finché non riuscì a rialzarsi. Madre e figlia lo vegliarono, Susan era impietosita e mosse le mani per accarezzargli il viso ma Billy le fermò il polso in tempo, delicatamente in qualche modo, sforzandosi per esserlo. Annaspò, deglutì, gli occhi ruggirono e brillarono di odio sotto la fronte sudata e i capelli scomposti e appiccicaticci.

“Quanto tempo fa è partito?”

Tommy lo aveva ipnotizzato nel sonno, gli aveva estorto informazioni e poi lo aveva sedato abbastanza perché morisse dissanguato senza rendersene conto. Morto nel silenzio.

Questo era stato il punto che aveva messo fine alla discussione per Billy.

Non aveva solo provato a ucciderlo, aveva provato a farlo col metodo che sapeva lo avrebbe distrutto. L’impotenza era sempre stata la sua più grande croce, e morire senza accorgersene il suo più grande incubo. Non si era reso conto che Tommy avesse compreso così tanto di lui durante i loro combattimenti, ma avrebbe potuto capirlo dopo quella volta che avevano ucciso il loro primo grifone, quando ubriaco di vino e orgoglio gli aveva confessato di preferire una morte gloriosa.

Lo aveva fatto apposta.

Lo avrebbe ucciso senza pietà.

Quando riuscì a raggiungere le prime fronde riconoscibili, il luogo pullulava di alberi smembrati o carbonizzati dai segni. Era meglio di un esame del sangue: quell’idiota era sempre riuscito ad attivare l’ _Igni_ il tempo sufficiente per produrre una fiammata, prima che si spegnesse da sola in un rivolo di fumo imbarazzante.

Ora che la succube non era più a guardia della foresta, aveva trovato la strada spianata. Si diede dell’idiota per non averlo previsto, per non aver intuito niente di quel teatro idiota. Chissà da quanto stava progettando di usarlo per questa vendetta privata, l’infame.

Si affrettò, ignorando il dolore della ferita ruggente che ancora faticava ad abituarsi a quella guarigione repentina, ignorando la pelle che tirava per il prestito dato alla cicatrice e perfino la fatica, l’annebbiamento. Era tanto concentrato che il corpo divenne impermeabile alla furia divorante di qualche minuto prima.

Poi la vide.

La casa era stata semi distrutta. I vetri erano esplosi, la porta era stata sventrata da un calcio perché il fuoco l’aveva solo carbonizzata in superficie. Il giardino era stato smembrato e Billy riuscì a correre e raggiungere i rumori di vetri infranti provenienti dall’interno, i denti stretti e gli occhi luminosi e concentrati per scorgere minimi movimenti oltre le pareti. Il mago era a terra, vivo. Si stava trascinando via. Tommy era in piedi, lo stava guardando strisciare e cercare di allontanarsi.

Billy entrò come un uragano, l’arma già dispiegata in pugno. Bastò un attimo di pausa, poi divenne tutto efferato e frettoloso. Stava cercando di calmare il battito, divenne pressoché automatico vedendo finalmente in viso quell’infame. Provò pietà, fitta e viscida, la rabbia sciamò senza forzature.

Tommy provò a parare il primo affondo, il biondo entrò contro il suo stomaco con un calcio preciso che gli spezzò il fiato. Era senza armatura, era quasi nudo, la camicia bianca aperta. Non aveva avuto tempo di prepararsi e, nonostante il dolore fantasma, era comunque irraggiungibile per quel ratto di fogna.

Tommy provò a farlo cadere con un segno. Il tavolino volò assieme ai tendaggi dall’altro lato della stanza ma fu come una brezza estiva per Billy. Si lanciò su di lui, riuscì a ferirlo a una spalla piantatogli la lama fino all’osso.

Gli prudeva il naso, per qualche motivo. Non se ne era accorto, ma era cominciato quel brivido caratteristico non appena era entrato nella stanza.

Tommy tirò un urlo inorridito, provò a lanciare un Igni. Billy gli tagliò la mano di netto prima ancora che potesse ricordarsi di completarlo. Cominciò a perdere sangue, ma il biondo era assente. Sputò a terra, sentì la testa annebbiarsi di più.

“Che cazzo hai-“

Ma il compagno stava morendo dissanguato per le ferite, si guardarono con odio e il witcher spezzò la frase a metà. Non avrebbe più ottenuto nulla da lui, e era stanco di provarci. Non aveva più forza per sopportarlo.

Fece un passo indietro. L’altro gridò in procinto di lanciarsi su di lui. Troppo tardi. Billy aveva già disegnato un Igni nell’aria, ma non fu il primo incantesimo che colpì il ragazzo. Il primo, fu una bolla di ossigeno che lo contenne al suo interno e lo bloccò a metà strada. Esplose come una bomba contenuta dalle barriere magiche e Steve gemette a qualche metro da lui per impedire che tutto quel combustibile li portasse tutti all’atro mondo assieme a quell’infame.

Vide un braccio scuro smuoversi tra le fiamme, poi le urla racchiuse in quella bolla contenuta.

Quando il fuoco si dissipò dopo aver consumato tutto l’ossigeno, la barriera si ruppe come vapore e non rimase che cenere a ricordare chiunque vi fosse fino a qualche minuto prima.

Billy rimase atterrito più del previsto, faticava a concentrarsi. Eppure la prima reazione che riuscì a seguire fu di voltarsi a guardare quell’idiota di un mago, riverso a terra, tremante e sudato, con ancora la mano agganciata all’incantesimo. Stava ansimando.

Lo notò solo in quel momento, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, quanto fosse delicato nei lineamenti, la pelle color pesca e gli occhi di legno lucido.

Si ritrovò a deglutire, provò a ritrovare i giusti binari. Era tutto pesante e lento: “Ti-Ti avevo detto di non entrarmi nella testa.”

Steve lasciò la mano penzolante ricadergli in grembo. Si era trascinato fino alla parete. Lo guardò con sostenuto sarcasmo, poi scoppiò a ridere brevemente: “Preferivi che morisse lentamente?”

Rimase zitto, ammirato per la reattività etica di quella vittima. Ancora però non aveva chiarito bene le dinamiche tra i due, nonostante le azioni di Tommy. Eppure adesso sentiva una propensione verso quel mago che lo lasciava parecchio sbigottito.

Steve dovette averlo letto anche in quel caso, perché sorrise e ciondolò la testa all’indietro, mostrando il collo. Poi gli indicò qualcosa, oltre i suoi piedi, dietro i mobili smembrati dall’ _Aard_.

Il witcher si voltò molto lentamente, mentre un’onda di calore le avvolgeva. Poi gelò dalla testa ai piedi appena riconobbe una boccia di vetro. Era una di quelle usate per le bombe. Non aveva mai visto quel liquido in vita sua, ma continuava a uscire sotto forma di fumo rosso, a tratti rosa. Si avvicinò di due passi, prima che Steve lo bloccasse: “Tappati il naso.”

“Cosa?”

“È-“ deglutì, si strinse le tempie e deglutì di nuovo. “È un afrodisiaco, più ne respiri, meno riuscirai a controllarti.”

E tutto si fece stranamente nitido e rabbrividente. Billy strinse le mandibole e fece quanto detto, afferrò la boccetta di furia e la lanciò via oltre la finestra fracassata. Ma nell’aria sentiva ancora un profumo zuccherino, un sapore dolciastro e fastidioso.

“Cazzo!” Sputò a terra e si ritrovò a battere un pugno contro la parete. Guardò il luogo di piastrelle scure in cui il bastardo era stato carbonizzato come se cercasse risposte da lui, come se potesse ancora spiegargli qualcosa. Sentì Steve tossire e lo studiò completamente spaesato, in procinto di una crisi isterica.

“È sempre stato un figlio di puttana.”

“Ma che cazzo-Perché un afrodisiaco?!” Il viso scettico del mago, il suo sopracciglio alzato e l’espressione forzatamente seria lo inorridirono, e poco dopo scoppiò a ridere nel panico. Si rese conto solo in quel momento che l’altro era ferito. Il sangue stava sgusciando dalla sua tenuta scura in pelle aderente, riversandosi sul pavimento. Fece per avvicinarsi e notò i suoi occhi chiudersi di scatto: “Non sono lucido, dovresti-

“Stai bene?”

Gli stridettero le orecchie a realizzare che davvero stava chiedendo a un possibile bastardo come stesse. Prima di rendersi conto che tutte le sue azioni nell’ultimo minuto erano state controllate dall’impulso della bomba rossa, gli aveva già strappato le cinghie che gli avvolgevano il petto e lo aveva spogliato per guardare la ferita.

Era un taglio superficiale, stava perdendo sangue ma niente di serio, non era scuro. Tastò quella parte del petto per spostare la pelle della maglia.

Steve grugnì, o quantomeno questo sembrò all’inizio, prima che si trasformasse in tutt’altro tipo di suono. Aveva provato a fermarlo, gli aveva afferrato il polso. Billy cominciò a sfrigolare in quel contatto multiplo, poi rimase a guardare quegli occhi supplicanti e non trovò più saliva. Stava cercando di resistere, probabilmente molto più di lui, ma più il tempo passava più la sostanza si adagiava in circolo e il bisogno impellente diventava viscerale e incontrollabile.

Il witcher si ritrovò mosso da qualcosa più forte di lui, da uno sciame gentile e bisognoso. Spostò le dita sugli addominali del ragazzo, su quella pelle perfetta. Lo guardò come avrebbe guardato una donna, lo stava desiderando come desiderava le donne. Tutto; il suo fiato trattenuto, il movimento del petto, gli spasmi, ogni cosa sembrava accenderlo e avvicinarlo.

I capezzoli era turgidi, quando ne sfiorò uno Steve emise un mugolio sconnesso e tirò in avanti la testa. Aveva ancora il polso di Billy fra le dita ma non riuscì a fermarlo.

Il biondo gli alzò il mento e lo afferrò perché lo guardasse. Con gli occhi semichiusi sembrava davvero dolorante. Gli passò il pollice sulle labbra dispiegate e umide, se le era morse per non emettere suoni, non c’era riuscito.

Appena il suo dito si era provato ad avvicinare verso l’interno le aveva aperte in un placido invido seducente oltre ogni misura e Billy aveva smesso di guardare solo quel dettaglio. Aveva studiato quel viso contorto di lussuria nel suo insieme. Una puttana di un dipinto. Ecco cos’era.

Deglutì, senza cedere di tenacia un solo secondo.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra mentre adagiava due dita sulla bocca dispiegata. Steve non oppose resistenza, neppure minima, si aprì per accoglierle e spostò la lingua. Il biondo le mosse più a fondo. Era osceno e bellissimo. Immaginava la sua erezione al posto delle dita, ma non avrebbe mai permesso quell’espressione persa e rilassata. Sarebbe stato molto più prepotente, sarebbe stato impellente. Non appena avesse assaporato il calore umido della bocca e della lingua avrebbe cominciato a spingere come un cane in calore. Il ragazzo si sarebbe strozzato contro il suo spessore, le labbra lo avrebbero chiuso perfettamente alla base e avrebbe cominciato a portarsi affondo, fino a soffocarlo, affinché non potesse evitare di sentire tutti quei meravigliosi gorgoglii dal fondo della gola.

Estrasse le dita remando contro alla danza diabolica del suo opponente; l’erezione ormai era troppo evidente e dolorosa contro il cavallo dei pantaloni, e Steve non era da meno.

Divenne famelico, furioso. La pelle vibrava al minimo contatto e prima ancora di rendersene conto lo stava spogliando completamente. Strato dopo strato, ansito e gemito. Lo voleva nudo, completamente sotto di lui e immobile, stordito.

“Non ci provare.” Ringhiò, scostandogli le labbra dai denti quando provò a trattenere un altro ansito. Il moro gli lanciò un’occhiata di sfida che lo fece ghignare e accendere. Gli occhi brillarono e strinse entrambi i capezzoli del compagno piacevolmente, abbastanza forte da provocare brividi fitti.

“Gn-witcher-

“Zitto.” Aveva ancora una gamba ricoperta di tessuto ma Billy era troppo risucchiato dai suoi ansiti. Il minimo contatto lo faceva contorcere ed era impossibilitato a trattenersi. All’ennesimo tentativo, il witcher si buttò contro la sua bocca, allargando e dispiegando le labbra senza gentilezza, come le ginocchia di una donna. Si era liberato i pantaloni abbastanza da avere il membro libero, sentii il tessuto strusciare impellente contro il corpo del ragazzo. Inghiottì ogni suo gemito, restituendo una risata maligna e vittoriosa dopo l’altra, continuando a toccarlo, a stuzzicarlo, passando una mano dietro la nuca per tirargli i capelli all’indietro e farlo sdraiare completamente sotto di lui, mostrandogli la giugulare. Si era fatto prepotente. Quando lasciò la presa sulle sue labbra, passò a torturare il collo sensibile sotto il mento, succhiando e languendo, mordendo finché non notava le tracce fisiche della sua presenza. Nel frattempo rideva per le proteste vocali del mago, mentre il corpo lo seguiva molto più che diligente. I fianchi di Steve cercavano un contatto involontario che Billy gli stava privando crudelmente.

“Sei un animale.” Gemette l’altro, lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima. Leccò la carotide senza smettere di guardarlo, un unico movimento fluido e ridente che aveva dato modo al moro di ammirare tutto quel fisico scultoreo da cacciatore. Billy si era ubriacato di ciò che aveva letto.

“Preferisci che mi fermi?” Sogghignò lascivo, soffiando a un passo dalle sue labbra. Steve si era perso l’occhiata che gli aveva rivolto, perché quando tornò sui suoi occhi gialli sembravano sempre rimasti immobili, arpionati ai suoi.

Sentì la sua mano tirarlo ancora più indietro, esponendo il collo e facendolo mugolare per la posizione di sottomissione in cui lo stava costringendo. Strinse i denti e gli arpionò un bicipite, trovandolo d’acciaio suo malgrado. “Se dicessi di sì...”

“Non ci crederei.” Stava ghignando profondamente. Il moro sentì un bisogno impellente di invertire le posizioni pur di sopraffarlo, pur di vederlo vinto. Lo sentì avvicinarsi e chiuse gli occhi per un solo attimo, pentendosene immediatamente. “Ma va bene.”

Mollò la presa alla testa e Steve deglutì, riuscendo ad aggrapparsi alle proprie braccia per reggersi seduto. Guardò il biondo sorridere e allontanare il petto abbastanza da fargli sentire lontananza. Fu come uno schiaffo. Strinse i denti per la disperazione, cercando di trattenere una supplica.

“Che c’è, principessa?” Il biondo lo afferrò per il mento dolcemente, canzonandolo e incastrando le ginocchia sopra al suo inguine. Diede un colpo lento sotto di sé che portò il ragazzo a gemere senza controllo, ad annaspare. Lo stava tenendo fermo nella sua espressione vogliosa: “Vuoi qualcosa?”

“Per favore-

“Dillo. Altrimenti non ti toccherò, uscirò da quella porta e mi andrò a scopare una puttana.” Era tornato aggressivo, avvisandosi al suo viso fino a che Steve non aveva sentito di nuovo la parete contro la nuca. I capelli del witcher erano ricaduti sul davanti, incorniciando quel viso da demonio.

“Dillo.”

Steve rimase immobile. Sentì l’erezione sotto quella del witcher come monito. Il biondo si avvicinò al suo orecchio, ormai petto contro petto. La bomba era al suo culmine a quel punto, completamente indomabile. Sentì la lingua vicino al padiglione e non riuscì a ritrarsi per la sensazione intensa e rabbrividente, e perché lo bloccava completamente con la mano.

“Vuoi che ti apra, uh? Vuoi che ti scivoli dentro e ti faccia gemere come una puttana, vuoi sentirmi dentro di te mentre di sbatto e ti uso come mi pare, mentre mi preghi di non smettere. È questo che vuoi, bel faccino?”

Il mago aveva dimenticato anche il suo nome a quel punto, seguendo quella sua voce da diavolo si era distaccato completamente dallo stimolo di tornare in sé, aveva cominciato perfino ad ansimare all’idea. “Mh-

“Cosa?”

“Sì.” Non riusciva a guardarlo, era troppo imbarazzato. Ma il biondo cercava i suoi occhi, voleva che lo ammettesse in pieno.

“Prega.”

Era completamente paonazzo ormai. Quando si voltò sconvolto per capire se fosse serio, si sentì gelare. Billy si mosse volontariamente su di lui e il moro sentì una fitta dolorosa, perché l’erezione ormai era incontenibile. Sarebbe potuto venire così, solo sentendosi preda e oggetto di quell’idiota. Era incontrollabile, non riusciva più a trattenersi.

“Per favore.”

“Per favore, _cosa_?” Stava sorridendo vistosamente, quel maledetto.

Il mago strinse i denti e si costrinse a parlare, deglutendo orgoglio: “Per favore, scopami. Ti prego, non riesco più a-

Il witcher si staccò da lui prima che finisse di parlare. Steve sentì la distanza come una morsa, per poco non lo seguì per impedirglielo. Si era bloccato quando aveva visto che era rimasto distante abbastanza da permettergli di muoversi.

“Voltati. A quattro zampe.”

Ubbidì solo a causa del calore immane e dal desiderio impellente che lo stavano divorando, avrebbe lottato contro quegli ordini a cose normali, soprattutto se esclamati con quel tono perentorio e soddisfatto. Voleva scomparire, dopo. Sarebbe morto di vergogna. Ma in quel momento di mosse, completamente nudo, mostrandosi a quattro zampe, diligente e sottomesso.

Billy respirò dal naso per impedirsi di impazzire e penetrarlo senza preparazione. Quando gli afferrò le natiche lo sentì fremere e ghignò, accostando appena il petto alla sua schiena. Mosse un dito verso l’anello sensibile del ragazzo, mentre con l’altra mano passava sotto al suo collo, facendolo piegare ancora di più. Lo penetrò lentamente, scoprendo che era molto più flessibile di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

“Oh.” Sorrise contro il suo orecchio, degustando il suono trattenuto di un gemito. “A quanto pare non è la tua prima volta, uh?”

Steve restò in silenzio finché il biondo non aggiunse un secondo dito e non si curò minimamente di mantenere la stessa premura. Cominciò a scivolare veloce dentro di lui ritmicamente, allargando gli indici ma senza mai spingersi più là del dovuto.

Trattenne un gemito infastidito e lo sentì ridere: “Vuoi dire qualcosa, principessa?”

Il moro trovò il coraggio di torcere il collo verso destra a sufficienza perché l’occhiata arrivasse. Billy lo bloccò in quella posizione con la mano, nello stesso momento senti le dita spingere fino in fondo, fino al punto che l’altro agognava sin dall’iniziò. Il witcher rise al vederlo perso per una frazione di secondo, annaspando e contraendosi contro di lui non appena aveva toccato quel fascio di nervi perfetto.

“Basta-voglio-

Billy lasciò appena la presa e si afferrò l’erezione pulsante, staccandosi abbastanza da passarla sopra alla curva delle natiche. Il suono che emise il ragazzo fu paradisiaco, aveva completamente perso ogni inibizione e mosse i fianchi contro di lui, ciondolando bisognoso.

Direzionò la punta e aspettò abbastanza perché l’anello lo lasciasse scivolare lentamente dentro.

“Piano.” Gli afferrò un fianco con prepotenza per impedirgli movimenti bruschi, allo stesso modo posò una mano tra le sue natiche e le divaricò a sufficienza per ammirare la scena. “Respira.”

Lo sentì annaspare, ma percepì le pareti allentarsi a sufficienza perché proseguisse. Era enorme, probabilmente stava soffrendo, quantomeno all’inizio, ma non appena Steve riuscì a muoversi involontariamente contro i fianchi del witcher, senti il membro del biondo scivolare dentro di lui con facilità e un gemito gli si fermò in gola. Gutturale e pieno. Si sentiva riempito, colmo e dilatato dalla larghezza che era ancora solo all’inizio. Non ebbe il tempo di abituarsi alla sensazione perché la stretta delle dita del biondo contro i suoi fianchi risuonarono come una campana.

Lo sentì avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e sussurrare: “La piccola puttana ha fame, uh?”

La spinta arrivò precisa e improvvisa, sentì la forza delle sue mani sui suoi fianchi e si resse sugli avambracci, la fronte a terra. La seconda fu molto più profonda, finché alla terza non senti completamente i due bacini combaciare alla perfezione. Sentirsi così perfettamente pieno e chiuso gli fece ruotare gli occhi indietro, ma Billy ne approfittò per cominciare davvero a cercare il suo piacere. Iniziò a spingere e muoversi al suo interno. Steve percepì ogni cosa, ogni muscolo dentro di sé tendersi e contrarsi a comando, incontrollabile e palpitante.

Non aveva forza per curarsi di altro, era completamente assorbito dal piacere inteso che ogni colpo gli provocava contro quella sua parte profonda. Una scossa elettrica continua e paralizzante. Il suo intero corpo formicolava.

Billy lo afferrò per i capelli, portandolo a incurvarsi di più contro di lui. Ogni suono emesso da quella frizione era osceno, ma ancora di più i vocalizzi che provocava il moro ogni volta che il witcher rientrava senza posa, a un ritmo impossibile.

“Ti prego-“ tentò, annaspando. Il biondo lasciò il suo fianco e gli allargò le gambe abbastanza da farlo sdraiare sul pavimento. Passò una mano contro il suo petto, tirandolo contro di sé per la spalla, sempre più a fondo. Il suo viso era completamente contorto dal piacere, stava per venire, gli occhi semichiusi. Gli prese il membro con la mano, spingendolo ancora una volta contro i suoi fianchi: “Questi sono i versi di una puttana, Stevie.” Sentì i testicoli colpirgli le natiche, i suoi occhi chiudersi e il membro pulsare. Non servì nient’altro. Il liquido si riversò sul pavimento sotto di loro e il ragazzo divenne quanto mai vocale, nonostante l’espressione persa dal piacere, in particolare quando Billy continuò a spingere sempre più rapido per liberarsi, in particolare mentre continuava a seviziare piacevolmente quella parte dentro di lui ancor più sensibile. Venne prendendolo per il collo e portando il suo viso annichilito contro di sé per baciarlo, spingendolo seduto e arrivando più in profondità che mai, grugnendo e marchiandolo con il suo seme.

Non che Steve avesse forza per protestare comunque. Erano stati completamente sfibrati dalla prepotenza dell’amplesso per avere di che lamentarsi.

Si erano lavati alla fonte d’acqua vicino alla casa ormai distrutta, senza guardarsi né tantomeno parlare. Billy era incauto, e perfino più irascibile del solito. Ogni cosa accaduta in quei giorni fluttuava nella sua testa senza poso. Era la prima volta che era andato a letto con uomo, non che non sapesse niente a tal proposito, ma si era sentito staccato da sé stesso per questo motivo. E gli era piaciuto.

Osservò il ragazzo lavarsi e ignorarlo come se non fosse avvenuto niente e gliene fu grato, ma al tempo stesso era furibondo. Non capiva perché gli fosse piaciuto, non capiva come fosse riuscito a liberarsi in quella maniera, con quella fame di sesso mai provata prima, neanche con le ragazze. Gli piacevano i seni, le curve e la morbidezza delle donne, il loro odore. Ma si era sentito attratto a causa della droga verso un corpo per cui non avrebbe mai provato un desiderio del genere e ora non riusciva a tornare indietro, a smettere di pensarci. Il suo odore lo tormentava.

Lo seguì in silenzio fino al sentiero oltre il ruscello, vestiti alla meglio e ripresi a sufficienza da quell’avventura imprevista. Avevano dormito sul pavimento completamente in preda all’oblio fino a sera. Il mago si era alzato per primo e lo aveva coricato sulla brandina, poi si era curato la ferita.

“Perché ce l’aveva con te?” Proruppe alla fine, dopo fin troppo silenzio e troppo tempo passato all’interno della sua testa. Steve gli lanciò un’occhiata dubbia e tacque abbastanza perché Billy pensasse non avrebbe risposto.

“Mi ha sempre voluto in quel senso.” Spiegò allora, lasciandolo di stucco. Il mago studiò la sua espressione schifata e sorpresa. Il biondo in effetti era inorridito dall’idea dello stupro abbastanza da riuscire a stento a contenere la rabbia. “Aveva scoperto che amavo qualcuno e l’ha quasi uccisa. Quando poi sono scappato, mi ha inseguito.”

“È vero che proteggi dei mostri?” Fece a quel punto, sempre meno cauto.

Steve sospirò dal naso e annuì, voltandosi verso di lui. Era teso come una corda di violino, stringeva le braccia al petto con un nervosismo latente che trasferiva di rigetto anche al witcher. “Ma non hanno mai ucciso, quando li ho trovati non sapevano come sopravvivere e me ne sono preso cura. So cosa pensano i witcher sui mostri, ma loro non sono cattivi.”

Era un’occhiata analitica quella che gli rivolse, ma a quanto pare non servirono parole perché notò il suo cambio repentino di espressione. Il mago era rimasto spiazzato da ciò che aveva trovato nella sua mente e aggrottò la fronte: “Sei un witcher strano, Billy Hargrove.”

“Non sono strano, rifletto a sufficienza.” Replicò infastidito, superandolo per sfregio. Steve proseguì la guida fino a che il cielo non cominciò a rischiarare dei colori dell’alba. Finalmente, raggiunsero una parete rocciosa e il mago mosse la mano con gentilezza. La grotta si rivelò in tutto il suo splendore, adornata di tendaggi, piante, calore delle stufe e letti comodi, ma anche una cucina e vasi per contenere le provviste. La succube era seduta sul divano, la benda alla spalla era candida e nuova e non sanguinava più. Ma quando identificò il witcher per poco non si lanciò di nuovo all’attacco, stavolta senza lasciar presagire errori o domande.

“Robin, no!” Steve si mise di mezzo e la donna si fermò a metà strada. Billy riuscì a scorgere, con grande sorpresa, tutti i contratti che aveva ricevuto: una bruxa giovane, adolescente, con capelli lunghi e scuri; un silvano, che si era subito alzato per proteggerla dietro di sé; poi due ragazzi umani, uno dalla pelle color ebano e l’altro color del latte, apparentemente normali entrambi, o forse entrambi i lupi mannari che cercava, e infine un ragazzino che doveva essere per forza il vampiro superiore in questione, ma che non dimostrava più di sedici anni.

“È buono, è stato ingannato.” Riferì Steve, facendo un passo avanti. La ragazza lo studiò incerta, ancora fremente di rabbia. Strinse le spalle e non smise di reggere i suoi occhi gialli: “È vero?”

“Sì.” Sfiatò questo infastidito. Non si era mosso di un millimetro.

Il mago guardò entrambi e sospirò, per poi rivolgersi completamente a Billy: “Che hai intenzione di fare ora?”

“Partirò, devo ritrovare Max, la peste, poi avanti il prossimo.” Lo studiò ancora incerto. “Tu sei-

“Sì.” Rispose prima che potesse formulare davvero la domanda. Se era sicuro, se era certo che non si sarebbe fatto uccidere. Rimasero in silenzio per un bel pezzo, finché qualcuno all’interno, la bruxa, non si fece coraggiosamente avanti per guardarlo meglio, ricevendo proteste accorate dai compagni. Si studiarono, la ragazzina rimase immobile all’ombra della grotta. Il witcher le fece un cenno imperioso col capo, lei in tutta risposta sorrise.

“Ti conosco.”

“Non credo.” Replicò, fin troppo severo. La ragazzina tentennò appena, poi ne risultò più convinta di prima. “Sì, quando eri bambino.”

Il mondo prese a vorticare per qualche secondo, prima di riassestarsi troppo velocemente: “Cosa?”

“Tua madre.” Rispose la bruxa, annuendo lentamente. “La strega, la ricordo.”

E Steve lesse tutto ciò che passò nella mente del biondo in quei lunghi minuti di silenzio che seguirono, sentendosi stranamente rilassato davanti alla certezza che sarebbe rimasto con loro ancora un po’.


End file.
